harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Luna Lovegood
Blood status Why is her parentage "probably pureblood"?Mr.gn 02:55, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :Because her father, Xenophilius, is a wizard, and her mother is mentioned as being a witch. The Lovegoods are a Wizarding family, as Amos Diggory says in GoF, and so Luna is probably pureblood, but not necessarly, as her mother could be Muggle-born or Half-Blood --Parodist 22:07, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::So she's at most quarter-blood, but is there such a term at all? --Boris Baran (talk) 05:21, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :::There isn't any such term. Those whose ancestors are all magical, as far back as is known, are pure-blood; those whose parents are both Muggles are Muggle-born; and everyone else is half-blood, regardless of the percentages involved. — RobertATfm (talk) 19:31, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::So, to be clear about it, we know that Luna is at least half-blood because her father was a wizard and her mother was a witch. But we don't have any way of knowing anything more than that at this poin5. ProfessorTofty (talk) 21:37, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::I've always wondered, if a witch's parents were both muggle-born, what would they be? Skyquill4605 (talk) 02:12, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::I guess that they would be half-bloods. They're after all a child from two with wizard blood, though technically they do not have magic blood, just muggle blood. Though they have magic blood because, well, they're magic....But.... Gha, this is like the question what came first? Hen or the egg? ::::VegaGullberg (talk) 20:39, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Quote The quote under where it says personality is wrong.... in the deathly hallows it is revealed that Luna actually got the it from Ravenclaw Nyy923 15:17, 24 July 2007 (UTC) Picture It is a good new picture of Luna, from the HBP film, on there; but do we really need two of the same one? Palmala 17:35, 8 July 2008 :I changed one. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 20:18, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Painters? Luna is in the Painters Cat... Why? -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] [[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']] 18:51, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :Because in Deathly Hallows, she was shown to have painted a mural of all her friends. Oread 19:02, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, I forget that. Sorry. =) -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] [[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']] 19:04, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Luna understands Parseltongue? We're watching Harry and the Order of the Phoenix again... during the battle in the Ministry... the DeathEaters are speaking Parseltongue, and Luna can understand them... simple continuity error? {C}Greenfield93927 04:01, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :Since when did the Death Eaters speak Parseltongue? If you saw that in films, films aren't exactly canonical...Tonicquill 09:30, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::How do you know they were speaking Parseltongue? Are you a parselmouth? --Lupin & Kingsley 01:35, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::Of course am not. --Lupin & Kingsley 02:36, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::::It was actually the whispering coming from the Archway, which only sounded like the hissing of Parseltounge. --Parodist 22:07, 1 June 2009 (UTC) False Info about Luna in the Films Someone wrote that Umbridge "forced Luna to cut her hand open. She was caused a great deal of pain due to this, and was seen sobbing afterward". (Sorry if this is not a direct quote.)I removed it, seeing this did not, as far as I can remember, happen. I know the OOTP movie pretty well, and while I do remember Umbridge forcing the DA members to write in their blood (evil toad!), I do not remember it focusing on Luna, and I certainly do not remember her crying. If this was in a test screening that you remember seeing this, I'll beleive you, because the final cut was much shorter, but if you have any real proof, I can't. ---User:General Ironbeak :Actually, that statement would be true. In the film adaption of Order of the Phoenix, Umbridge makes the whole of the D.A., excluding Cho Chang perform a detention in the Great Hall, and they have to write lines using a Blood Quill. Luna, Fred and George are some of the focused characters during this scene, and in her part of the scene Luna is seen holding back tears. I suggest watching the film again, you might see it. Patr0nus 15:16, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :How Umbridge can be so cruel, punishing luna and making her reach a point where she had to hold back her own tears, you know what would have been to help the wound heal and close, Lavender Extract,Murtlap Essence, Or essence Of Dittany, it helped ron when he splinched himself during disapparting to the Forest of Dean, why wouldn't it have helped luna. Go-On Red 10:46, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :Why did she exclude Cho Chang? MusicManiac12323 04:56, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :in the movie cho chang ratted on the D.A Secret-Lord 00:12, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :She was forced to drink Veritaserum, so technically, she didn't rat on the D.A, she was forced to tell the truth. Shadow Seer 20:14, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Quidditch Commentator Luna was the last commentator mentioned in the books, but not the commentator of the last game while Harry was at school. Harry was serving detention with Snape during the final match and there was no mention of who was the commentator. Ssyrie 19:42, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Yes that it correct. Meaning? ShirleyA 11:41, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Birthday What´s the source for July 28 as her birthday?--Rodolphus 17:15, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :To my knowledge, Luna's birthday has never been revealed, so I've removed the July 28 date. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 11:42, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Hair colour It is worth noting that there is actually a proper sub-category of blond named "dirty blond", also known as "dishwater blond", which is a naturally-occurring mixture of light-blond and sandy-blond. See Wikipedia for more information. Is it clear from the books whether Luna's hair is "dishwater blond" or simply blond and dirty? HTH HAND —Phil | Talk 12:45, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Yes. When Harry first meets Luna he says that she has dirty blond hair. Scarletmoon579 12:48, February 13, 2010 (UTC) According to Philip Pullman, "dirty blond(e)" is another name for "dark blond(e)", thus not anywhere near light or sandy (Pullman describes Lyra Belacqua this way); and the Wikipedia article linked above concurs. And by the way, "blond" is the masculine term; the feminine is "blonde". — RobertATfm 23:38, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Children In the section Later Life, it is mentioned Luna has two kids with Wizarding naturalist Rolf Scamander, (Newt's grandson). Their names would be Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, who are noted in the section to be several years younger than Harry's kids. I know she did marry Rolf and have twins, Lorcan and Lysander, but where and when did JKR ever state they were several years younger? They could simply be around Lily's age, or Albus', as Harry and Ginny also married late, only aftr Ginny served as Quidditch player. Arculus Ambleway 16:59, December 27, 2009 (UTC)Arculus AmblewayArculus Ambleway 16:59, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :JKR mentioned in this interview that Luna married "rather later than Harry & co". - Nick O'Demus 14:22, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::And although Harry and Ginny didn't have children until after her Quidditch career was over, this doesn't mean they didn't marry much earlier than this. -- RobertATfm (talk) 23:47, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Photo caption One of the photos is captioned "A Death Eater magically halts the Hogwarts Express in order to kidnap Luna." Should this photo be in the article? Luna wasn't captured until later, once they'd already been at Hogwarts. It mentions in the book how she, Neville and Ginny had tried to continue Dumbledore's Army at school. And please sign your posts. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 05:41, December 2, 2010 (UTC) The picture with Harry and Luna watching the thestrals is captioned wrongly, they don't see the thestrals because they have experienced pain, they see them because they have witnessed death, Harry witnessed Cedric's death, whereas Luna witnessed her mothers death. Agreed with above; the photo of Harry, Luna and the thestrals is still incorrectly captioned. It's stated very clearly in canon that they can see them because they've seen death. Even if it was not made so clear that the ability to see thestrals comes from witnessing death, as we all know, experiencing pain is a very integral part of being alive and therefore everyone would see thestrals. Luna Elizabeth Lovegood What is the source material for her middle name?﻿ :This was presumably fanon. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 04:14, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Neville Longbottom Relationship Where is the section for Neville Longbottom under Relationships? Laurabug02 03:40, July 7, 2011 (UTC) It is not in the book, just in the movie as an added feature. Emma 10:22, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Emmad Luna's Wrong Wand The wand that is shown on the page, I think, is incorrect. I think this because of the WB Shop where they sell movie replicas, including wands. Here is her wand. {C} The wand in this file is Luna's second wand, after she lost her first to the Death Eaters. The photo on the article shows her first wand. Harry granger 18:35, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Luna's age {C}Luna is a year under harry so she meets him in her forth year not her fifth year. her wiki page time line is a year off. Hogwarts Years are Wrong I think whoever wrote this article seemed to forget that Luna was a year behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione. This is a pretty big mistake and should be corrected. :Can you point out the specific place/places where Luna's year is incorrectly given? I'd be glad to correct it, but I need to know where to look. Thanks. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 04:10, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Did Luna go to the Yule Ball? This is copied directly from one of my blog posts on this site. Has anyone else noticed this? Please verify! In HBP, when Harry takes Luna to Slughorn's party, she is delighted and tells him that, 'Nobody's ever invited me to a party before, as a friend!' (Not the exact quote, but along the same lines.) But later, when Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville meet Luna for the first time on the Hogwarts Express, Luna says dreamily to Ron, 'You went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil.' After Ron says yes, he did, she replies, 'I don't think she liked it very much ... ' then something about Ron not dancing with Padma, then, 'I don't think I would have minded. I don't like dancing very much.' How could Luna have known that Ron took Padma to the Yule Ball? Even if she did know that, how would she know that Padma didn't like it very much? Luna, by her own admission, had never been invited to a party before (and it was kind of easy to see why), and she would not have been able to attend the Yule Ball by herself, being only a third-year at that point. Maybe she just overheard Padma (who is in her house) talking about the lame time she had with Ron Weasley. Or listened to gossip. But, if we ruled those possibilities out, then ... did she go to the ball? {C}Do excuse me if this is totaly irrelevant or simply a misconception. It's just an observation. Thanks! --[[User:*Ginny*|'Luna Lovegood']][[User talk:*Ginny*|'"All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream ..."']] 07:38, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :She likely overheard Padma talking about her experience in the Ravenclaw common room. I think it would be a stretch to assume she attended the ball on this basis alone. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 23:56, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's what I thought. Maybe I phrased the post wrongly, but I think it is very likely that she didn't go to the Ball. She probably heard Padma talking about it later.[[User:*Ginny*|'Luna Lovegood']][[User talk:*Ginny*|'"All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream ..."']] 01:50, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I would say no. Fourth years and up were only allowed to attend unless she had a date. Ginny went with Neville, thats why she went. So I don't think Luna went. Gryffindor1991 01:59, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Half-orphan??? How come luna is listed as half orphan? please explain why. 21:13, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :Because her mother died when she was younger. Shorty1982 21:17, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I would just like to point out that Luna joined the DA in 5th Year not 4th, like the wiki says No, she joined in her 4th year. She's a year behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione and they formed the D.A. in their ''5th year. And sign your posts with the signature button please. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 01:17, September 27, 2011 (UTC) GoF Mention Ok so I know that she was mentioned in GoF but than should we say that she went to the World Cup? The Lovegoods were mentions getting there a week ahead of time, and since they're mentioned as some of the only wizarding families around, wouldn't it be safe to say she went? Lovegoods is plural and her and her dad are the only lovegoods in the area left. SHould we put in the article that she went? Alumeng 11:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say it's a relatively safe assumption that Luna and her dad were "the Lovegoods" who went to the QWC. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 00:13, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Rolf Scamander? What is with this? How come J.K. Rowling invented some random person instead of having her marry an actual character in the story? 22:48, December 13, 2011 (UTC)Luneville 22:48, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Most likely to show that not everyone gets involved with schoolmates, but rather finds love later in life. -- 1337star (Owl Post) 22:51, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I think it may also to show Luna beginning to realize her fathers stories were not all true as Rolf scamander is the great grandson of newt scamander, it may also show her love of mystical and magical creatures And JK Rowling said that Newt Scamander was one of her favourite characters, so she probably wanted to bring him or a relative of him into the plot at some point, although couldn't find a place.Skyquill4605 (talk) 02:21, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Name in Infobox Why is the name in the infobox given as Luna Scamander, nee Lovegood, and not Luna Lovegood as in other cases? Wherefrom do we know that she took the name Scamander after the marriage? 20:12, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :While it is speculation to say she took her husband's name, it's ''more speculative to imply she did not. -- 1337star (Owl Post) 20:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Uhhm, no it's not. When we last heard from her her name was Luna Lovegood, and we have absolutely no evidence that she changed her name. We have no evidence that her name was ever Luna Scamander and we know that her name was definetly Luna Lovegood at one point. I'm going to change it to Lovegood if nobody objects.Icecreamdif 18:17, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::It should be changed to Lovegood. It should have been Lovegood from the start! Automatically giving a woman the surname of her husband is a very sexist assumption. What is more, we now know from the Pottermore Rita Skeeter article that the 34-year-old married Luna is still called Luna Lovegood, because she is referred to as such, while Ginny is referred to as Ginny Potter. Please can someone with the power to do so change this article as soon as possible! Rosie Sourbut (talk) 18:24, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Although Hermione is refferred to as Hermione Granger. I think Hermione probably changed her name though, but was reffered as Granger because of everyone would reconize the name easier. Luna probably didn't though because Rita would've called her Scamander because she wasn't as "Known" as the trio. Skyquill4605 (talk) 02:24, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Considering that adult Hermione is far up in the Ministry, tipped to one day be Minister for Magic, I imagine that her name at the time of the article would be well known to the public. We have to go on the evidence at hand, rather than speculating that maybe, just maybe, they did change their names. Rosie Sourbut (talk) 07:31, July 15, 2014 (UTC) TYPO "robes where more appropriate" ---- should be "were" more appropriate. FIX IT PLEASE. Lolyoulol22 23:29, February 24, 2012 (UTC) : . Nice catch. -- 1337star (Owl Post) 23:51, February 24, 2012 (UTC) The page says "Luna Longbottom" though she never married Neville. ''Prisoner of Azkaban'' When Harry defeats a wild book on the sixth floor in the PS2 version of Prisoner of Azkaban, Ron called Peeves "loony." Should this be mentioned?—Kaimi ( /5 TP) 20:04, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ''Name?'' How do we know for sure Luna took Rolf's name? I mean, it's most likely she did but shouldn't she be listed as Lovegood until it's confirmed? 08:14, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I agree! It is an assumption on the part of HP wiki. Many women do not change their names if they get married! And in fact, it should definitely now be changed because we know from the POttermore article by Rita Skeeter that married adult Luna Lovegood is still referred to by her name. She didn't change her surname! This article needs to be fixed. Rosie Sourbut (talk) 12:50, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Rosie Battle at the Department of Mysteries Luna was not the last of the D.A. to fall in the battle. Neville and Harry after her. 02:20, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Birthday again I'm a bit confused about Luna's birthday ... could someone help clarify? The article says Luna was born between 1 September 1980 and 1 May 1981; would she not have been in the Trio's year if she was born anytime in 1980? Meaning that she would be born between January and May of 1981? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 16:55, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :Well, actually, first years start their education at Hogwarts when they are eleven years old. Anyone who was born in 1980 after 1 September would've been ten when the school year started, so they would not have been allowed to start during the 1991-1992 school year. They'd have to wait until the 1992-1993 school year to start, and why Luna could've been born in 1980 after 1 September. Does that help your understanding? --Luxali (talk) 17:15, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, yes, now I see. Thanks :) --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 17:21, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Great, glad to have been of some help. :) --Luxali (talk) 17:23, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Rotfang Conspiracy In "Luna's beliefs", the Rotfang Conspiracy is sourced as from OotP, but is actually from HBP (Luna said it in Slughorn's Christmas Party) NazivonS (talk) 16:31, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Something to Add I am new to the wiki, so I couldn't do this myself. I was reading the Daily Prophet and I noticed something new about Luna and would like to add it. Rita Skeeter says that Luna's wedding dress was Rainbow, Spangles, and a tiara of silver unicorn horns. Here's the link http://www.pottermore.com/en-us/daily-prophet/qwc2014/2014-07-11/the-qwc2014-final. The article was Rita Skeeter 1.31 hours. Skyquill4605 (talk) 22:03, July 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you. I'll check it out. AB Ng Talk 03:45, July 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes! Other edits need to be made due to this new canonical material. Luna's (and Hermione's) names need to be changed; the article shows that both of them retained the surnames they had before they were married.